


A Golden Tattoo

by beachwolf92 (musicaddict08)



Series: Kaylor One Shots [7]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/pseuds/beachwolf92
Summary: More a series of headcanons. Apparently I'm copying a lot of my ramblings over from tumblr. I'd forgotten I'm written these.





	A Golden Tattoo

"Could you at least be consistent?" Taylor growled as she observed her upper back via a handheld mirror facing the mirror above the sink. The still simple lines on her upper back were a source of constant aggravation to the pop star. Mainly because they grew so little and so rarely, you'd almost need a before and after picture for side by side comparison. She hadn't expected the rarely felt itch to start while she was alone. It hadn't changed much. Just enough to darken a previously faint line or two.

————-

'I regret ever complaining about my tattoo not growing.' Taylor internally grumbled as she prepared to help open the 2013 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. The constant low-level itching could try the patience of a saint. To make matters worse, it would randomly spike, as if she hadn't already talked to countless people tonight.

The performance distracted her, for the most part. Towards the end of the first run through she felt the familiar faint itching but brushed it off. There were too many people watching her, too many models passing her by, to figure out who it was.

The second run through narrowed it down a little. Definitely a model, if the way she could feel almost feel the marks on her skin darken a little when a hand brushed hers as a pair of butterfly wings passed her by.

'It doesn't mean anything.' Taylor reminded herself, her mind flashing back to a year spent confusing the person marking her skin for someone else. A year spent desperately trying to make a relationship work, telling herself she could fool fate even as two still-faint tattoos said otherwise.

———-

It doesn't mean anything ended up becoming her unintentional mantra for the night. There was no way this woman, the woman who made her laugh like the last year had never happened, who made her smile like she had never gotten lost in Wonderland, was meant for her. Just the thought of bringing someone who seemed to radiate warmth and light like this into her life of secrets and cameras seemed desperately wrong to her. Clearly the universe was laughing at her. She wouldn't mind if it meant the itch would stop for just a second.

———–

Taylor didn't last long before she had to admit to herself that maybe it did mean something. As Karlie got her to lose herself in the moment and dance with her in the middle of a fashion show, Taylor wondered what the younger woman was creating that caused her back to feel like it was trying to create a lifetime's tattoo in mere moments. As she struggled to ignore it in favor of doing her damn job, she hoped for a second that Karlie was struggling just as much.

————

'The sun. Of course.' Taylor rolled her eyes in a London hotel room the next day, having not gotten the chance to check until then. She quickly buttoned back up her shirt as she heard her mother knock on the door. She had apartments to shop for.

———–

"Hello?"

"You know, London's over rated, right?"

"What?"

"London. It's overrated."

"Excuse me." An annoyed british voice rang in the background. "Not now, Cara."

"Who is this?"

"Karlie."

"Karlie?"

"Kloss? From Victoria's Secret? I got your number from Lily. I hope that's okay."

"Um, it's fine, I guess. But why are you calling me at," Taylor glanced at the clock, "6 in the morning to tell me London's overrated?"

"6?" Karlie asked before it clicked. "Oops. You're back in LA, aren't you? Timezones. Sorry."

"Apology accepted, but you still haven't told me why you called to tell me London is overrated or how you knew I was even in London."

"Tabloids." Karlie said sheepishly. "And I'm telling you because I went from an incomplete outline to the beginnings of a castle in one night and it itched every time I was around you."

"Could be a coincidence?"

"Are you telling me you didn't nearly trip after we danced?"

"I nearly trip walking on any flat surface."

"Taylor."

"But I did have to force myself to focus on singing."

"Hah! Knew it!"

"How old are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> More a series of headcanons. Apparently I'm copying a lot of my ramblings over from tumblr. I'd forgotten I'm written these.


End file.
